Fate Holds No Time Boundaries
by AmberlynotKimberly
Summary: Fate Holds No Time Boundaries starts in 1918. That's the beginning, then it transfers to present day and it's Edward and Bella pretty much reincarnated. It all unfolds on how the 1918 Bella and Edward coincide with 2010 Edward and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! This is a One-Shot about Bella and Edward set in 1918. It was inspiration and i wrote the whole thing in about a total of three hours and i just had to publish it! :) I really hope you like it! Review if you do! Please

* * *

Fate Holds No Time Boundaries

Chicago 1918

"Isabella darling, come help me in the kitchen please?" I heard my mother call from our small kitchen downstairs.

We lived in a very small neighborhood in the very large city of Chicago. But I didn't care, I had everything I needed right here. I had a mother that loved me, a little sister that I absolutely adored, and a best friend who I've had a crush on since the third grade. Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking; you should just tell him if you're really that close. He'd probably like you back. But you don't understand, Edward Masen is the most gorgeous person in the world, and I'm…well let's just say not. He deserves someone who is equally as gorgeous. I sighed sadly seeing the depressing way my thoughts had taken.

I got off my bed slowly trying not to trip on the rug. I wasn't the biggest klutz, but I was pretty bad. Walking over to the staircase I looked around making sure that no one was around. Very sneakily I tiptoed over to the handrail and sat sideways on it, keeping hold of the top. I took a deep breath and let go, sending me flying. I laughed freely loving the wind in my hair.

My father would never approve of this. He would say it wasn't proper behavior of a lady. He never let me have any fun as a kid. He would never let me play outside with the "commoners" as he called them. Yet we were no richer than any of my friends. We barely reached upper middle class as it was. For his whole adult life he tried to "make something out of himself" or "make himself better". He was perfectly fine just the way he was.

Yet he wanted to be rich.

I knew he was doing it for us, his family. At least that was his excuse to mother whenever she asked. She called him the workaholic of the neighborhood.

He died five years ago when I was twelve. He was drafted into World War I, and died in the trenches. Coincidentally it was the same year my sister Alice was born. She's never known her father, and she never will, and somewhere down inside I'm glad for that. She can be a kid, something I never experienced.

I jumped off the banister still giggling and entered the kitchen. My mother was beautiful. She had long locks of silky light brown hair flowing down her back. She always had an eye crinkling smile on her face that was completely contagious to anyone who looked at her. Her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of hazel nut brown. She used to have to have her hair in a bun at all times when my father was alive. He used to say that it made her look more sophisticated, and beautiful.

Boy was he wrong.

One time after I had found out that dad had died I asked why mom had even married him. She said that she had loved him, and that she has never stopped loving him. I believed her, I still believe her. It's just the way that her eyes sparkle when she talks about him, makes me want to have the same thing.

Mom was currently making her award winning cinnamon coffee nut cream cake, the special Barker family recipe. She turned her heads toward me, her hands still kneading the dough for the cake. She had flour on the tip of her nose, and the apples of her cheeks. "Hey baby could you start cracking the eggs for the frosting? Please and thank you." I shook my head as I rolled my eyes.

Ms. Bethany Barker was born and raised in South Carolina. And I made fun of her accent every chance I got. Don't worry she knows I'm just joking around with her. "Yes ma'am I'm right on it," I said with an exaggerated southern accent.

Her jaw dropped in mock horror. "Well," she said then flicked flour right onto my face. My mouth fell open too.

"Now I know you didn't just flick flour in my face." I said as I grabbed a towel to wipe my freshly prepped face. Mom just shrugged. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What are you going to do about it?" I looked at her eyebrows raised, mouth still wide open. I walked over to the bag of flour and stood by it.

"I'm going to do this." I yelled as I threw a handful of flour onto her face.

A flour war ensued.

Soon mom, the whole kitchen, and I were prepped and ready for diner. Seriously it looked like a bag of flour blew up. "Oh my! Look at all the flour," my little sister Ally screeched from the doorway. She took two giant steps back and got ready to dive head first into the messy white kitchen. I ran forward trying to get to her before she ruined her clothes, but unfortunately… I didn't quite make it.

"Oh Ally, look at yourself!" My mother screeched going to pick her up. Ally now had flour all own the front of her dress and in streaks through her hair.

"Now you'll have to get a bath." My mother chided, trying desperately to brush off the flour on her clothes. "Ah mom you spoil all the fun," Ally pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I chuckled at my little sister. Alice had short black hair that was currently pinned back letting her short curls fall just below her jaw. She had thick long lashes that framed her beautiful ice blue eyes. I walked over to them and took Alice from moms' arms.

"Go get cleaned up mom, I'll help Alice with her bath."

She exhaled a breath of relief, but still looked apprehensive. "Are you sure sweetie because I could...?" I shook my head and chuckled. "No mom go I know you have a date with a certain someone later." Mom giggled very un-like her.

Kind of a nervous giggle, she was usually so confident and sure of herself. Mom had been seeing this guy, Philip Dean, for the past few weeks. He was so far good to her, a little young but I approve of him. The way he looked at her was hard to mistake as nothing but pure adoration.

"Thanks dear." She said kissing my forehead once before scampering up the stairs.

I chuckled while bouncing Alice on my hip up the stairs. "Ok let's get you cleaned up and then you can have some cookies. What do you say about that?" I asked closing the door to the bathroom.

"Yay cookies!" Alice screamed joyously, practically jumping four feet in the air. I laughed and helped her remove her shirt and skirt.

Now she was six and extremely smart, so I didn't actually have to help her wash herself. I just had to be in there to make sure she doesn't drown. She's very small for her age. She was also extremely hyper, hence the cookies comment. Once out I gave her a warm towel and led her into her room. She picked out her outfit for the rest of the day, and scurried back downstairs.

I quickly washed myself and changed into the first thing my hands could find. Today was the day Edward was coming home from New York. He went to tour NYU's campus. He's been gone for over three weeks, and I miss him terribly. We were going to go to the carnival just down the street; it came to town last year but I didn't have a chance to go because I had to watch Alice, so I was very excited; especially because Edward would be there with me. Walking back down stairs, passing Alice as she raced back upstairs with a handful of cookies in her hands, I noticed how nervous I really was about seeing Edward. What if he found someone in New York? What if he was just coming back to say that he was never coming back?

Wow that sounded crazy.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and started cleaning up the kitchen. No less than an hour later the kitchen was clean of any sign of flour, and I was back to kneading the dough for mothers' cake. "Isabella?"

"Kitchen mother," I yelled. I heard the click of her heels on the hardwood as she rushed into the kitchen.

"How do I look?" She asked fixing her earring and then twirling for me. She was wearing a light gray dress with pale yellow trim at then end, the same color yellow in the half shrug she wore as well.

"You look beautiful mom. Philip is going to faint at the sight." She laughed loudly grabbing her purse off the table. There was a knock at the door, and my heart skipped a beat.

"I'll get it dear," mother replied already walking to the door. "Philip darling!" I heard her squeal.

The smile on my face dropped. It wasn't who I wanted it to be.

"Isabella, can you take your sister over to the Whitmore's for me please? Before you leave to the fair?" I nodded my head and kissed her cheek, closing the door as she left arm and arm with Philip.

"Alice get your stuff ready! I'm about to take you to Georgia's!" Not two seconds later she was clomping down the stairs, ready to leave. "I'm ready!" She announced happily. I chuckled and put the coat around her shoulders. Grabbing my coat, I opened up the door and took one step outside before I ran into a wall. "Oh!" I recoiled back, close to tripping, when the wall reached out and caught me. "Oh dear! I am so sorry about-" I opened my eyes and looked up into a pair of green eyes I knew all too well.

"Edward!" I screeched throwing my arms around his neck, holding tight as he lifted me back up onto my feet. "Well I see that your balance has not improved since my departure." He joked hugging me back.

There was a silent moment that passed, full of a secret undertone that confused me, until Alice interrupted it.

"Edward!" I removed my arms from my chokehold around his neck and let Alice throw herself at him. He caught her and twirled her around. "Hey Little Bit! I've missed you!" He happily replied to her enthusiasm with his nickname for her.

"What did you bring me, Edward?" I frowned. "Now Alice that's rude you can't expect Edward to bring you back something." Edward smiled and winked at me, making my heart stop.

He knelt down to Alice's level, and placed her on his knee. "Your sisters right Little Bit, you can't expect something." Alice's face fell and her head hung low. "But, this time you just happened to be right." He pulled out a small snow globe of the Statue of Liberty.

Alice gasped and carefully took it in her hands. "It's so pretty. Thank you Edward!" She kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to put the snow globe in her room.

I chuckled. "You didn't have to do that Edward."

He shook his head. "I know, I wanted to, it makes me happy to see her happy. Besides she's wanted a snow globe for months now." I laughed.

"Well, thank you Edward." I smiled whole heartedly at him, as he did the same.

"Don't think I didn't forget you on my excursion, Isabella." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a locket, in the shape of a heart. I gasped.

"Oh my, Edward, it's gorgeous." I pulled my hair around so he could clasp it on my neck. My hand reached up to lightly feel it, memorizing every nook and cranny.

"I'm glad you like it." He said softly. Our eyes locked, I blushed, and Edward opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by Alice walking down the stairs.

"It's so pretty Edward, thank you!" He lifted her up onto his hip, I smiled at the sight.

"Okay, are you ready to go to Georgia's, Alice?" She nodded, "As long as Edward comes too!" He chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Little Bit." We walked out the door and headed down the block to where the Whitmore's lived.

"So how did you like New York, Edward?" I asked timidly my hands in my coat pockets.

He sighed, longingly. "Big. I've never seen so many buildings in as close space before. The medical building, the one I toured, was more than I could have ever imagined." His eyes lit up when he talked about his future. The one hand he had free was waving wildly, like he was so happy he couldn't express it with just words, that hand motions were needed.

Hr kept talking, not noticing I wasn't entirely listening, just sort of staring and nodding my head. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Apparently he had stopped talking, but I had not stopped staring. I shook my head, swirling the clouds of awareness around in my head. "No, sorry just staring off into space."

We reached the Whitmore's just in time, Mrs. Whitmore was heading outside. She looked up and gasped, her hand going to her throat in surprise. "Isabella! There you are I was just coming to see if everything was alright. Alice darling! Come hug your old aunt!"

Alice kissed Edwards cheek and scrambled down to give me a hug, then ran straight into the arms of her "auntie" Esme. "Thank you for watching her Esme, we really appreciate it."

She laughed. "No problem deary." Her eyes turned on Edward. "Edward, it's good to see you back."

He dipped his head. "Good to be back Mrs. Whitmore." She nodded her head and turned walking hand and hand with Alice back inside.

I turned to Edward. "Ready to head to the fair?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand. I blushed, but accepted it. We walked silently half the distance, before Edward broke the silence.

"So what have you been up to since I left? Last I remember you were going to stow away in my suitcase, and follow me all the way to New York. But frankly that did not happen, so what really did?"

I blushed at the memory. I was teasing of course when I told him I would enclose myself in his suitcase and make him take me with him, but I can tell he won't let it go so easily. "Nothing, really, it's boring here without you Edward, nothing to do but play with Alice."

"And what's wrong with playing with Alice?" He scoffed, a smile in his voice.

"Nothing is wrong, I would gladly play with her, but she wouldn't play with me!" We laughed, me secretly sighing at the music his laugh makes.

"Not cool enough to play with your six year old sister, Isabella?" He teased, pulling me closer and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

My breath hitched, and I gulped nervously. "No, I suppose not."

It was getting dark, so the neon lights floating off the Carnival sign were almost as bright as if it were noon.

"I have a proposition for you mister college man." I taunted, inching backward towards the fair, he naturally followed.

"And what may that be miss Barker?" He beamed, grabbing my hands to make me stop walking.

"Race you."

His smile turned into a crooked grin and he let me go. "Ladies first."

I took off running. Now remember I am a huge klutz, but surprisingly I made it all the way to the entrance of the carnival before I tripped. Rolling down the small hill, laughing until I hit the bottom, right on a stick.

"Oh! That was smart!" I tried to rub my back, but it just caused the pain to flare.

I heard laughing from above me and opened my eyes. Edward was lying on top of me, in the middle of a ditch. I gasped. "Edward, what are you doing?"

He settled his weight on his arms, lying on either side of my head, and settled my face in his hands. "I'm doing what I have wanted to do ever since I met you ma belle."

His head slowly started to dip down, his eyes asking me silently if I was alright with it. Smiling I met him halfway.

It was heaven.

His lips were sweet and soft but with a pressure behind it that seemed urgent and needy. His tongue licked my top lip and I granted him access. I have never been kissed like this before, I have never been kissed period, but this hands down was the best kiss I would ever receive. We separated, both of us panting like animals.

"I never… I never… you… I never knew you liked me." I stuttered out.

He chuckled. "I've always loved you Isabella. I just never thought you liked me."

I smirked. "I've always loved you Edward." I repeated capturing his lips with mine again.

The next few weeks passed in blissful peace. Edward and I spent every waking moment together, and even some not so wakeful moments. Everything was perfect… for now. Edward will be leaving for New York in a less than two weeks. He would go to college and come back and find me, and we would live happily ever after… I hope. Truth is everything is up in the air, nothing is definite.

Right now Edward and I were sitting outside under the oak in his parents' back yard. My head was in his lap as he stroked my hair and I twirled some grass together.

"Isabella?" Edward asked. Turning my head I gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong? You have been acting weird the last few days." He replied, cupping my cheek.

I sighed. "Nothing is wrong Edward, I guess I am just tired." His look told me he didn't believe a word I said, but he left it at that. "So when are you leaving for New York?" I asked quickly, changing the subject.

Edward's head ducked and his eyes closed. I don't think I'm going ma belle." I shot up out of his lap and stared at him in shock. "What do you mean, Edward? Of course you're going."

"No Isabella, I will not… no cannot leave you." He looked up eyes deep with passion that took my breath away. Shaking my head I shakily stood up.

"Edward you will not blow your future on me! I will not allow it!"

He shot up to a standing position, hovering over me. "You are my future Isabella; I will not leave and take the chance that you will find someone better, someone more worthy of you!"

Tears were streaming down my face in sobs. "Edward if you do not go to college you will miss your chance for greatness and I will not be the one to stop that! I will not!"

The sobs overcame me, and I wrapped my arms around my waist. Edward pulled me into him and held me while I cried. "Isabella, please, let me be with you. Stop crying, I can't bear to see you cry." He rubbed my back gently as my sobs soon turned to quiet whimpers.

I stepped away from him. "Edward, I have to take this all in. Please let me take all this in. I have to go, but we'll meet here tomorrow? Around three?" I asked. Silently hoping he'd say no.

"Of course Isabella, I will see you tomorrow. I love you." Looking away from him, I cringed. To make this work I had to act the part.

"I have to go." I whispered and ran back to my house.

My eyes, stinging from the wind, were making tears that were falling from my face like a myriad of tiny waterfalls, each weighing me down, each making that next step harder and harder. The front of my house showed up on the horizon, blurry, unfocused. I couldn't grab the door knob without shaking like a scared kitten. Finally, it opened and I stepped inside and started for the stairs.

"Isabella? What's wrong?" Mother asked trying to intercept my path to freedom. "I don't want to talk about it!" I sobbed running up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I fell onto my bed, my head screaming into my pillow. Why? Why did this happen? Whenever things were going right it had to fall apart. Edward can't just not go to college, that's his future, and I will most certainly not let me be the reason why. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, and sooner or later he will end up hating me for it. I will not let that happen.

There was a rapid knocking at my door. "Isabella, are you alright? Dear please if anything's wrong you can tell me." Mother sounded cautious, but splitting, each word nailing me one by one, reminding me of how awful I had acted with her before. "You can come in mama, it's alright." I straightened up, dabbing my eyes with my finger tips.

The door opened slowly, and mother peeked her head in, silently asking permission. When I didn't refuse her, she stepped in and closed the door behind her. Tiptoeing over to my bed, she gently lowered herself next to me. "What happened." It wasn't a question, she could see right through me.

"Edward doesn't want to go to New York anymore. He wants to stay with me." I replied monotonously, no emotion seeping through.

Mama nodded her head, and wrapped her arm around my shoulders playing with the bit of hair that hung by my neck. "Oh, and you're not very happy about this." I shook my head.

"No, he needs to go to school, get the job that he so desperately wants, loves. I do not want be the one to stop that dream from happening, but what can I do Mama?"

"Seems like you've already made up your mind sweetheart, and if I know, which I think I do, there ain't no going back when you've set your mind to something. But I will help you and stand by you with whatever decision you decide to make."

And with a pat on my arm and a kiss on the cheek, she stood and walked calmly out of my room. I sighed, dropped my head to the wall and closed my tear filled eyes.

So this is what its come too. Doing the unthinkable to save the one you… I knocked my head on the wall a few times to clear my thoughts, sighed, and went to make a phone call that would change my life forever.

The banisters on the stairs seemed cold and nostalgic, unfamiliar. My clothes and necessities were packed up the horse and buggy for Springfield, where my aunt and uncle live. I was going to stay with them for a month, to see the area and new people. Or at least that's what I am going to tell everyone. I'm really going down there to think everything through, and be away from… everything.

"Isabella, it is almost three." My mother called from the foray.

Holding my head up high I grabbed my coat and walked down the stairs one more time, before I was not to see them again for more than three weeks. Outside the air was cold, and the wind was blowing, like God knew what was about to happen and he didn't like it one bit.

"Isabella!" A tinkling voice sounded behind me. Allie was running toward me, in a rush of black and blue. She jumped into my arms and held tight.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked softly into my hair.

"Yea, Allie. But I'll be back soon; you won't even have a chance to miss me."

"Yes I will. You're my best friend." She whimpered. The tears I wanted to hold back, poured out, spilling onto the blue jacket Allie was wearing. "It's okay, Allie. You have other friends, like Mrs. Esme and Georgia and Seth." She nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'll miss you Isabella."

"I'll miss you too sweetheart." I set her down and head for the Masen house.

The walk was long and teary. The wind was blowing north, which made my hair fly up and around my face. The huge oak that signaled my destination was a hard realization. I wouldn't be under that tree with Edward ever again after this.

The tears, which had paused their flowing, picked up again. Edward was standing underneath the for mentioned oak, with a sullen look on his face. He looked up and saw me heading toward him; he smiled brightly, his teeth as white as the shirt he wore.

"Isabella my darling."He breathed and reached out to pull me closer. I relented, giving in to one last embrace.

We kissed our last kiss.

I released everything I felt into that last kiss, hoping in a last attempt that he would realize what I was doing. But he didn't pull away.

He thought that the kiss meant I was accepting his decision to throw away his life. Ripping away from him I whispered, "I'm leaving." We were both panting but he composed himself and asked, "What? What did you say?"

"I am leaving, Edward. To go and live with my aunt and uncle for a while."

He gazed at me confused as ever. "Why would you do something like that? We are supposed to be together, that doesn't mean you leave, I stay Isabella."

I closed my eyes. It was going to take it all for him to get it. It was going to take me breaking both of our hearts in the process. "There will not be an "us" Edward. I am leaving, because it isn't safe for me to be here with you. I am dangerous with you Edward."

He laughed. "You, dangerous Isabella? I doubt that. Now, stop this foolishness and come along." He grasped my hand, but I snatched it against my chest.

"No Edward, I will not go with you because I do not love you! You do not seem to understand it Edward. This plan of yours will not ever be because there is no "us" and there will never be! I do not love you Edward."

Tears were free falling as my breath hitched until I could not speak at all. Edward stood there, befuddled, his lip quivering, his eyes watering. "But, this doesn't make any sense Isabella. You said…"

"What I said were lies Edward. Don't you get it? Everything was a lie. The soft touches, the nice words, everything, they were all lies."

I couldn't even look at him. Nothing but what I was saying now were lies. I would treasure every touch, every whisper when we would be separated. I could hear him trying to hold back his tears, I don't think it was working.

"Isabella.." He cried. I cringed and held back a sob. "I have to go Edward."

I took a risk by chancing a look at his face. It was broken and haggard, his eyes were red and puffy, and tear tracks stained his cheeks. "I have to… I have to go."

I ran as fast as I could out of the back yard and down the street, falling more than once. The horse drawn cab was waiting for me in front of my house. I yelled at the driver, "Go, go!" As I got into the seat.

My mother yelled "I love you Isabella! Ring me when you get to Aunt Charlotte's! Be safe darling!" The top was on the cabbie, and there was my old quilt lying on the bench across from me.

I laid down, wrapping the comforting quilt around me and tried to get some sleep. The last thought I had was of Edwards's haggard face as I ran away. Ran away from true love. Ran away from everything, so he would have anything he ever wanted or desired, but I knew one day that we would be together again. Whether it is spirit or some other form, we will be together again.

Because fate holds no boundaries for true love.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it! It came to me and i wrote the entire thing in like three hours! :) Again hope you liked it. Right now it's a One-Shot... but is subject to change! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Fate Holds No Time Boundaries  
Chapter 2: Reestablishing

Forks, Washington 2010

I woke up screaming. I shot out of bed grabbing my throat, trying to breathe. Tears were pouring down my cheeks. It seemed so real, the dream seemed so real. I could feel the wind rushing back as I ran down an unfamiliar street, the stinging tears, and the cold seeping down into my bones. Everything was in sepia, no color, like an old movie. I was… somewhere running down… some street with a scarf billowing around me. Unknown houses passed by in blurs, and I had a weird feeling that it wasn't really _me _that was running, I was just experiencing this persons memories. Or something. "Ugh," I sighed leaning back against my headboard. It's too early to be thinking this psychological. That word in general was too much for this early in the morning. How early was it anyway? The green glow of my alarm clock showed 4:15 a.m. Great 4 in the morning on a Saturday, I'm never going to get back to sleep. Rubbing my eyes I turned on my bedside lamp, grabbed my well used copy of Jane Eyre, and immersed myself in the world of Mr. Rochester. I fell back asleep around 6:30, and the dream continued on.

_Green eyes. Piercing green eyes were above me. Supple pink lips pulled into a smirk. One lock of a red curl. It just kept flashing over and over. Green pink red, green pink red, faster and faster and faster; till it spun out of control, ripping into tiny pieces. Sobbing, I heard sobbing all around me. The green eyes came back, this time with one tear dropping from the corner. The picture froze, cracking like ice, until only the tear was left. _

My eyes shot open on their own accord; sweat almost pooled on my face. Sitting up, I saw the clock blinking 10:03 a.m. Sighing I stood up and stretched, wondering if Nyquil would be a better alternative to this restless sleeping.

"Hey Dad I'm going over to Angela's house 'kay?"

My dad, the chief of police, was sitting in the living room reading his paper with the Sports channel playing in the background. "Yeah alright, be back by ten." He was distracted, like always.

I went out to my newly re-vamped truck, jumped in and drove down the road. I pushed the accelerator up to fifty, loving when it went willing, and no wheezing happened. My truck just received a new engine, courtesy of my job at the worst establishment in the world. Newton's Sporting Goods, with its obnoxious employee Mike Newton, whom I can't punch in the face because he's the owners' son. But despite his pathetic come-ons, I stuck with it and finally had enough money to afford the most wonderful new engine. I pulled into Angie's white picket fenced house, and knocked on her perfectly trimmed door. It opened to Angie and her twin little brothers.

"Go on, be back by six though." She called to the boys who were running down the driveway. She smiled, and ushered me inside. "They're going to the arcade. A little bribe to get them out of the house." Her smile turned mischievous. "Now, are we really going to study or was that just an excuse to hang with the awesomeness of me?"

We laughed as we tromped up her stairs to her room. "No we actually have to study for the huge Pre-Calc test on Monday."

Her room was a dark purple with silver paintings as accents. Her bed was a huge Queen sized Canopy adorned with a silver and purple comforter set. We plopped down on her bed.

"Oh yeah, that's this Monday isn't it."

"Yep, sure is."

"Ugh I really don't want to do Pre-Calc on a Saturday."

She shot up with a pillow in her arms. "How about we talk about the new contestants in 'Forks is the most boring town in the world' game?" She exclaimed animatedly.

"There are new contestants? We haven't played that game since Ben Cheney came into town."

"I know. Now there are a whopping three new contestants, if you don't count the parents."

I sat up and leaned against the wall. "Wow, three kids. They must be enjoying this new wonderful world." We laughed, and Angela punched me lightly in the arm.

"It isn't that bad. But anyways only one is actually a biological child, the rest are adopted. But believe me, they should have had more. Their son is gorgeous. I mean drop-dead-look-good-in-the-pouring-rain-I've-died-and-gone-to-heaven gorgeous."

I swooned over dramatically. "Oh I think I might've just died and gone to heaven myself." I mimicked with a southern drawl.

Angie slapped me again. "You are no fun," she said with a laugh. "But anyway, they just came to town this week. The gorgeous one, I don't know his name but he'll be enrolled at our high school as a junior, same as us. There's an older brother, he'll be a senior, but I don't know much about what he looks like. There's a sister, she'll be a junior as well, and I didn't really pay any attention to what she looked like either."

"When did you see them? And how do you know so much about them?" I questioned. It's not like Angela to be gossipy, that's Jessica's job.

She sat back, picking at the fringe on the pillow. "Well I saw them moving into their house…" She looked all around refusing to look at me. "But I got all the info from Jessica." She mumbled quickly.

"Aha!" I screamed pointing my finger at her. "I knew it! I knew you got all that from the gossip queen. How can you believe anything out of that girl's mouth? Nothing she says is even remotely credible! Remember that time she told everyone that the reason you weren't at school was because you had that…that STD!"

"Ghonoria," She grumbled almost inaudibly.

"Ghonoria! She told everyone you had Ghonoria, which was completely not true! How can you believe anything! If you hadn't seen them yourself, who knows! They could have all been 4' feet tall with a hump and a lazy eye." We both looked at each other at the same time, and burst into fits of laughter. "Now that would be a sight to see!" I griped as I leaned against Angela for support.

"Yeah, I might just enjoy that more than if they were gorgeous."

I gave her a look, a look that said 'yeah right'. "Uh-huh, sure Angie, what about mister Drop dead gorgeous?"

She tapped her chin in thought, scrunching up her nose. "Yeah maybe not." We laughed more, than finally got down to some well needed studying.

I slammed my car door shut, stepping out into the freezing rain that is ever so constant in Forks, and ambled my way through the catastrophe that is Forks High parking lot.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called from the covered over pass, causing me to stop in the middle of the pothole filled parking lot. I waved, my backpack falling to the muddy ground. "Ugh," I grumbled stooping down and completely drenching my left pant leg. I grabbed one of the straps, but before I could pick it up the metallic Jansport plate shone with the light of car headlights. I looked up, and crossed my arms over my face, right before the car slammed on the brakes, causing it to rock back and forth violently. The shiny black car hit my arm, me being of such awful balance already, and I went careening down to the dirt encrusted asphalt. I heard my head thwack against the pavement, the muffled sound of rain and frantic voices. The last thing I saw was a shock of red and black hair.

I dreamed of an oak tree. Leaves blowing wildly in the wind. There were two people sitting intimately under the wide oak. The man had red hair, and he was twirling the woman's hair around his finger. The woman had brown hair, and was staring lovingly up at the red haired man. They were wearing clothes that dated back to a century ago. I couldn't see their faces, but I could tell that they were in love. Suddenly the young woman jumped up off the ground spinning around in joy. The man popped up as well running after her. They were laughing, but it sounded as if they were far away, and in slow motion. They were both running away from me, and I still couldn't see their faces. The red headed man caught the woman, spinning her around. They stopped and he set her down on the ground, still holding her to him. He leaned down and kissed the woman's forehead, then leaning down to sweetly kiss her lips. "I love you… Isabella." He whispered, while I finally saw the woman's face. She looked…

Just...

Like…

Me.

Gasping, I sat straight up, causing the room to spin. How is that possible? She couldn't be me that was like a hundred years ago! I fell back down on the bed wincing. There was suddenly a bright light exactly above me. I lifted my hand, plopping it onto my eyes. The pain was almost immediate. I groaned.

I heard someone gasp, and some rustling. "Oh my god! Are you alright? We're so sorry! So sorry! We'll pay for all the medical bills, if you need them, but the nurse didn't say you would need to go to the hospital. Just a bump on the head she said. Apparently that's really normal for you, the nurse knows you very well and I-" The trill voice was stopped immediately. There was this deep melody that resembled a laugh but was too heavenly to just be a chuckle.

"I'm sorry about my talkative sister. She's normally very chatty and annoying-" there was a slap and an "oof". "But she gets even more so when she's nervous and apologetic. Are you okay? Can you open your eyes?"

Oh I wish I could open my eyes, to be able to see the entity that holds the heavenly voice, knowing it would be just as beautiful. "Uhm, I don't really know. Can you turn off the light? That would probably help." The blazing light turned dark, leaving a tiny red imprint on the back of my eyelids, but I sighed with relief anyway.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, blinking at my surroundings. Everything in Nurse Clark's room was white, sterile white, which shone almost as white as the bleach used to clean it. Looking around, I saw the clock; it was two o'clock, just past the last bell.

There were two people in the room, one was a tiny girl that resembled a pixie with hair as dark as black licorice. She had ice blue eyes, that looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She was sitting on the edge of the bed I was laying in, her eyes rimmed in red.

The other was standing more towards the foot of the bed, a gloomy smile on his face. He had red hair by the looks of it, and bright emerald green eyes that made me just want to pluck them out and show them to everyone. His red hair had the same look to it as the man in my dream. My breathing accelerated. He was gorgeous.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded. The tiny girl took my hand.

"Are you okay? We are so sorry for what happened." Her eyes started to water again, and I could see her holding them back. "We were arguing over which parking space to use and didn't see you stop. I feel so awful… we feel so awful. If there is any way we can repay you… just ask and you shall receive."

A tear rolled down her cheek, into the crease of her smile. It was weird. I could feel my chest tightening in response to her tears. I barely knew her, but I didn't want her to be sad.

I squeezed her hand. "It's fine, really. I'm the clumsiest person you'll ever meet. I don't want you to feel bad…" I wanted to say her name, but I still had no idea who these people were. Recognition blurred her face, wiping away all the sadness that had transpired earlier.

"Oh my! You don't know who we are do you?" I sheepishly shook my head no. "Well, I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my brother Edward Cullen." She motioned to the Adonis at the end of my bed. He smiled and waved. I chuckled under my breath, while Alice resumed talking.

"We just move here from Alaska, today was our first day, believe me I will not forget this first day of school for the rest of my life." Her laugh was light and trilling, and made me smile.

"I'm Bella, by the way." I said awkwardly.

Edward laughed. "We know. Apparently you're very popular, I swear we were getting the stink eye from every passerby for hurting their prize student, today."

The inevitable blush bloomed on my cheeks. "I'm sure that's not true." I squeaked out. Something about Edward made my heart beat twice as fast, made my cheeks burn red. There was something there, something that I will find out even if it costs me everything, because it feels like he's worth it.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" Alice stirred me from my musings.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled. "So what'ya think?"

My eyebrow quirked with question. "About what?"

She huffed. "About coming over to our house for dinner? We would love to have you, and it's really the least we can do." She gave me the puppy dog face and I groaned. I've never been able to resist the puppy dog face.

"I would love to Alice, but I'd really have to consult my dad first." She squealed louder than my ears could handle and pulled me into a tight hug. I cringed when she touched my right shoulder blade.

"Alice, let her breath. I don't think the point is to kill her after she agreed to come to dinner with the Neanderthals that ran her over." Alice released me hastily, the look of horror on her face. "I'm sorry!"

Edward started to chuckle, at his sisters expense. Alice turned her icy glare at him, stopping him mid-laugh.

"I swear Edward, sometimes I just want to," she made a strangling gesture with her hands. "Just strangle you. You're very lucky Bella is here, and I can't have witnesses."

I laughed loudly, feeling extremely comfortable with these two. I looked at the clock again, seeing it was two thirty. "Was I really out for that long?"

Alice glanced at the clock. "Oh yeah, you were conked out. We stayed in here for first period, and lunch, and from the last bell to now. We were not allowed to stay for the whole day; I swear your principle is heartless. But we stayed when we could. I felt so bad Bella. I've never ran someone over before." She hung her head in shame, tears starting to form again. I took her tiny hand in both of mine.

"Alice, it's okay. It's not your fault, I'm extremely unlucky." She laughed, as I wanted, and hugged me gently.

"Okay, okay let's not get all mushy again. I'm sick and tired of all the crying today." Edward pronounced, smiling. "Let's see if you can stand Bella." He suggested, walking over to offer his hand. Alice moved toward the door. "I'm going to see if I can find a wheelchair, just in case."

I threw the blankets off of me, flinging my legs over the edge and took his hand.

Boy, am I glad I was sitting down before I did that.

The electricity that coursed through our joined hands ripped through my body. His eyes showed surprise, misunderstanding.

He felt the same thing.

He pulled me off the bed roughly, resulting in me bounding into his chest. I clutched his shirt, feeling the soft fabric. His hands connected with my hips. He smelled heavenly, and his eyes were deeper than any ocean. I took in shallow breaths as we stared at each other, neither one of us blinking. He was the first to talk.

"Well, it seems as though you can stand." He rasped, his Adams apple bobbing up and down rapidly. "Now let's see if you can walk."

He moved backward, still keeping his hands on my hips. They felt marvelous against my cold skin. His eyes shone pain and confusion, as he finally let go and ran both his hands through his hair. My feet moved on their own accord, closing the gap he created, while my mind raced. That electricity was sudden, unexpected, amazing. I wanted to feel it again and again, till my entire body was numb with it.

"It seems I can walk just fine." I whispered, a permanent blush adorning my cheeks. His breathing was ragged, his Adams apple still bobbing. "Okay!" We both jumped away from each other as we heard Alice's chipper voice. "This school has absolutely no wheelchairs in its possession." He looked curiously back and forth between me and Edward. "Did I interrupt something here?"

"No!" We both screamed simultaneously.

Alice smirked, crossing her arms. "Okay, sure. But right now we gotta get Bella home to get ready for dinner tonight!" She clapped and spun daintily on her toes, like a coked up ballerina.

"We don't even know he'll say yes, Alice." She tittered over to me, grabbing my hands and making wide motions with them. "He will Bella, don't worry. I'm very persuasive." She skipped with me out the door, not giving me time to refuse. What am I getting myself into? Smiling, I quickened my pace silently awaiting dinner tonight.

* * *

Yeah! I updated! I finally got my schedule under control! And! I have the next chapter for this story and my other story Here it Goes Again! Yay! Review if you loved it, review if you hated it, review if you thought it was okay! I don't care... just review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Fate Holds No Time Boundaries  
Chapter 3: Familiarity

Edward Pov

"No Alice, I will not park next to the van with neon flowers all over it."

Alice huffed, crossing her arms at her chest. It was our first day at a new school and I was not contributing to my sisters love connection. We were going to be attending Forks High school, where the world's longest amount of rainfall has ever fallen. I swear I have never seen so much rain in my life. "But Edward, he was blonde and so pretty! Please Edward, be a good brother." She tried the puppy dog routine on me.

"I swear you're pathetic Alice. He goes to the same school, I'm sure you will find him sometime. Besides just because he's cute doesn't mean he has any substance. He drives a van with painted pink flowers for gods-"

"Edward stop!" Alice screeched, her eyes wide. I looked back toward the road and I realized I was about to run over a girl.

"Ah!" I slammed on the brakes but I couldn't stop from hitting her. She fell backwards. "Oh shit!" I jumped out of the car, running out into the pouring rain and over to the unconscious young woman. I cannot believe that just happened… what am I gonna do? Please be okay, lady, please be okay.

"Hey… hey are you alright?" I shook her arms, and checked her pulse. "Edward is she okay?" Alice whispered beside me, overcome with tears. "She seems fine. Her pulse is okay."

"Fuck man what did you do! Don't you look when you drive?" A boy with blonde hair ran up, kneeling at her side. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry retard; she kinda just popped out of nowhere you know." People crowded around, administers came and checked her for wounds.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I should have just let you park wherever you wanted. I didn't mean for this to happen." Alice revealed from where she was curled up next to the car. There were tears streaming down her face, as she rocked back and forth. I encircled her in my arms.

"Hey, it's alright. It's not your fault. Shh, please stop crying." She wrapped her arms around my waist tightly, sobbing harder. "Yes it is, Edward! I distracted you, and you ran someone over! It's all my fault!"

I rubbed her back, soothingly. I could only imagine how this is like for her. I mean I'm still in a state of shock. I ran over a beautiful woman on my first day of school. I would never forget that. "I think we should take her inside, to my office." A woman dressed in scrubs, who I assumed was the nurse, shouted with a thick Irish accent.

"Alice I'm going to go help okay, will you be alright?" She nodded wiping at her eyes. I stood, running over to where the beautiful lady lay.

"Why aren't we taking her to a hospital?" I asked, wondering if all people in Forks were this daft. "It's not major enough for that, dear. Bella here falls quite often." The nurse laughed joyously. Her name was Bella, a name to fit such a beautiful woman. "Oh we just need someone to carry her over."

"I'll do it!" The irritating blonde boy spoke up. He knelt down, and grasped Bella behind the shoulders, then behind the knees. He lifted her about a foot off the ground, then preceded to drop her.

Oh for God's sake.

"Let me get her." She was soaking wet, but even so she was only about a buck ten. I lifted her as if she was as heavy as my book bag. I smirked in triumph at the wide eyed blonde boy as I walked with her to the front entrance of the school.

The nurse, Nurse Clark, directed me to her office where I laid Bella down on the only bed. "Now, what were you doing when you ran this poor girl over, hmm?"

I ducked my head. "My sister and I were… arguing over a parking spot, and I was distracted." The nurse again laughed.

"Oh dear, don't fret. It's alright, accidents happen, and there really is nothing to worry about. She'll be out for awhile, a little bump on the head, but after that no harm done. So stop beating yourself up about it." She patted my head and left the room.

I sighed dropping my head into my hands. How could this have happened? I'm usually a very safe driver, one slip up and this happened! Ugh! I shot up, and paced the room. I'm gonna get into immense trouble, dad's gonna take away my drivers' license! If she dies, I'm gonna be charged and then college is just out the window! "Can't." There was a whisper from where Bella was laying.

I walked closer, getting as close to see her chest rise and fall with each breath. "Can't see." What was she saying? Is she awake? "Green," she spoke, as soft as the wind. She kept repeating the word, over and over, each softer than the other.

"Hey." Startled I fell onto the floor, looking up to see Alice by the door with our bags. She tried to hold in her giggles, but was unsuccessful. "I brought our bags."

"Good." I took my bag and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Alice took the other, bending her legs under herself. "Are you better?" I quietly asked, taking her hand.

She nodded and patted my hand. "I'm okay, Edward. I'm sure by the end of the day I will be even better." The nurse walked in then, the principle following.

Alice and I glanced nervously at each other… time for the execution.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, Miss Cullen, it seems as though you have proceeded to run Miss Swan over with your vehicle." He circle us, like some kind of vulture. "And it seems as though… expulsion is the only acceptable punishment." He glared at me and Alice, then smiled, like he got some sort of secret joy scaring teenagers.

But, his smile soon turned to a face of horror when Alice started sobbing hysterically. "What! Expelled! I'm never going to live this down! No college is going to want me! No job! I'm gonna live on the street!"

Her tears which had just stopped, flowed freely now. The principle started stuttering. "No, please it was just a joke, trying to lift the mood. Please don't cry dear."

Oh my God. He really did get his pleasure scaring kids.

I got up and pushed passed him to Alice. "Hey, Alice, it's alright. He was joking apparently. We are not going to be expelled. Please stop crying, you've done enough today."

She looked up at me, sniffling. The principle handed me a tissue box, silently apologizing. I snatched it, glaring at him. I offered some to Alice, she took a couple dabbing her eyes with them.

"I am very sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. You won't be expelled, but you will have detention tomorrow after school. Now before there are any more tears shed, it's just to help you figure out a plan to help catch up with everything. I'll leave you too it."

He turned away nervously, stopping at the door. "You two may stay here for first period and lunch, but you must attend classes' in-between." He left without another word.

"What a douche." Alice broke the silence with a huff. I laughed throwing my head back, glad to have the tension relieved. "I know I just wanted to kick him in the balls."

"That would have knocked all the funny out of him." Alice muttered under her breath. We laughed, but soon quieted down, both staring at the unconscious girl on the bed. "How is she?" Alice muttered, sadness etched into her features.

"The nurse said she would be alright, a bump on the head is all she'll come out with." She nodded.

"I don't want to go to class Edward… can't we just stay in here all day. I don't want her to wake up and completely resent us. I want a chance to explain."

"What and miss out on the joy of seeing me all day?" Emmett bellowed from the front.

"Emmett!" Alice screeched running to give him a hug.

"Where have you been? You said you'd be right behind us." I asked him, standing up, and brushing off my pant legs.

"I ran into someone, a beautiful, fine, sweet thing, on the side of the road coming in. Thought she had car troubles, but apparently not." He chuckled, at the memory. "Almost cussed me out, saying that just because she was a woman doesn't mean she can't fix a car. Man, is she hot!" He was smiling hard enough to show his dimples, but he looked around me to see Bella.

"What happened dude? I heard the commotion in the parking lot, what did you do to the poor girl?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Uhm, we sorta-" Alice glared at me. "Well, I sorta ran her over." Emmett's eyes bulged out of his head.

"You what! Dad's gonna kill you Edward?"

"Yeah, I know, I've already thought all this through Emmett." Sighing, I held my head in my hands. I felt Emmett's large hand on my shoulder.

"Hey man, don't beat yourself up over this. She's alright, isn't she, that's all that matters." I looked up at Emmett, seeing a seriousness that almost never shows in his face. I nodded patting his hand.

"Alright now, enough of all this sappy shit I'm heading to class." He turned and squeezed Alice in a hug. "Oh and just so you know I moved your car. It's in the spot next the van with painted flowers on it." With that he walked out, sending Alice spinning with giggles. I pulled a chair up next to Bella's head.

The almond shapes of her eyes along with her long dark eyelashes were enticing, her mahogany hair, sprawled out on her pillow framed her pale face, her plump red lips. There was something familiar with the curve of her cheek, her ears, and the way her hair fell into small tendrils. I wanted to feel if her neck was as smooth as it looked, if her hair was as silky. My fingers itched to move.

"Edward!" Alice yelled slapping my back, successfully snapping me out of my revere.

"What the hell Alice?" I jumped up glaring at my infuriating sister. My glare soon turned to surprise. There was another girl in the room standing behind Alice. "There is someone here to see Bella, and you were kinda monopolizing the view."

She gave me one more menacing glower before turning to the girl and smiling. "Sorry about that, we'll give you some privacy." With a smile and a vice grip on my arm, Alice led me to the corner outside of the office. "What was that?" She hissed through her teeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"It took me forever to get you to snap out of it. You were just staring at Bella, with this confused look on your face. And in front of her best friend! She probably thinks we're some weirdo kids who like to run unsuspecting girls over with their cars!" I rolled my eyes, always the overdramatic.

"Really, Alice, come on that's absurd and you know it." She gaped. "Whatever that's beside the point, why were you staring at Bella?" I crossed my arms, shuffling my feet. "I was not staring at her Alice."

"Edward, you were practically drooling!" She shrilled her eyes gleaming.

Evil pixie.

I huffed. "Alice this is not the time, can we please stop talking about it, it is very uncomfortable." Alice rolled her eyes, looking extremely irked. "Fine Edward, but we will finish this later."

She poked me in the chest before spinning on her heel back into the office. "So did we pass inspection?" Alice inquired, uncertainty in her normally confident voice.

The girl turned back around and smiled. "I think so." She frowned, looking down at her feet. "Uhm, I'm sorry for how I acted toward you Alice. That was uncalled for."

Alice clicked in her heels over to her, and grabbed her hand. "No apology needed. It was completely called for given the situation." Alice gave her an encouraging smile, and released her hand.

I slowly walked up to her and offered my hand. "Hi, I'm Edward and whatever my sister has told you about the crash, is my fault and I am very sorry." She shook my hand, breathing deeply. "Angela, and it's okay, I'm just glad she's alright." There was a monotone ring from the hallway.

"Well, I gotta get to second. Do you guys need any help getting around?" I glanced back at Alice, who was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah, thanks. We'll be right out." She nodded and stepped out into the hallway. I grabbed my bag, while Alice slipped her's on.

"Well," I started looking up at my sister. She smiled. "Off to the races," she said while walking out the door, me following after.

Second period consisted of everyone in my English class glaring at the back of my head. Third pretty much consisted of the same thing. Fourth flew by, this time I had the wonderful additive of my biology teacher introducing me as the man who trampled the star student.

Before lunch, the annoyingly weak blonde boy from this morning "accidentally" bumped me into my locker. I shook my head, this day was not turning out what I thought it would. Grabbing a water from the lunch line I headed to the corner of the cafeteria, where Alice and Emmett sat.

"Hey," I greeted plopping down on the bench. Alice smiled widely. "I'd like you to meet someone Edward." A dude with wavy blonde hair sauntered over sitting next to Alice.

A little too closely.

"This is Jasper. Jasper this is my twin brother Edward." He held his hand out in greeting. I accepted it. "Jasper is the owner of the car we're parked next to." She trilled in delight, her smile widening. I rolled my eyes.

"So you're the one with van painted with flowers?" He blushed slightly and chuckled nervously.

"My sister is a car freak and we had a bet that if she could fix my broken down Harley, then I would have to paint the van as if I were high, and drive it around for six months. I lost."

I almost busted a gut laughing so hard. Alice glared bullets at me, and I tried to blow off the laughing as coughing. "That's… that's too bad."

"Don't worry about it. In fact I get my Harley back next week." Alice placed her hand on Jaspers arm.

"Would I be able to ride it when you get it back?" He smiled at her and placed his hand over hers, "As long as I'm there with you."

Emmett made exaggerated gagging noises toward the disgusting love affair going on in front of our eyes. Alice snapped out of her stupor and glared at Emmett. "Oh grow up Emmett."

"Oh grow up Emmett." Emmett mimicked in a high squeaky voice very similar to Alice's. Alice crossed her arms and huffed. "Oh you're such a drag!"

"I know you are but what am I?" Emmett replied cross-eyed.

I laughed, and looked to Jasper. "Yes, they're always like this." He chuckled.

"Don't worry me and my sister are worse." He looked up.

"Actually here she comes now." I looked up to see a tall blonde with grease stains on her cheeks and hands, walking towards us.

"Hey Jazz I'm sorry I'm late, but my mechanics teacher had the nerve to ask…" she looked up and saw Emmett.

"You!" Emmett looked up and smiled. "You!"

Jasper's sister stood there mouth agape staring. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I happen to go to school here. What about you? Finally come to your senses and ask me for help with your car?"

"Oh good God," I heard Jasper whisper.

His sister's eyes turned cold, and she stood as straight as could be. She turned to her brother, ultimately ignoring Emmett. "I have to go. I'll see you at home."

With that, she tromped out of the lunch room. Emmett stood up and started after her. "Em what are you doing?" Alice called. "Going after her what do you think?" He ran out, close to skipping behind her.

"I smell a romance starting to bloom." Alice stated, snuggling under Jaspers arm. I scoffed.

"Between those two? Yeah right." I looked at my watch, there was still thirty minutes left in lunch. "Hey, I'm going to spend the rest of lunch in the nurses office, alright?"

Alice nodded sadly, and snuggled closer to Jasper. "I'll be there soon as well."

I stood and walked solemnly out of the cafeteria, and the short distance down to where Bella was. The nurse wasn't in the room, and everything was silent but once I stepped in, there was a buzz of electricity that coursed through me. Bella was in the same position she was in before, but her hair was now covering her face.

I settled next to her on the edge of the bed. Carefully I brushed the hair away from her face, watching as it fell into tendrils on the pillow. The soft curve of her neck shone in the light, the small spatter of freckles along her nose unique against the color of her skin. Her lips as red and full as a rose in bloom.

My hand moved on its own volition, cupping the side of her face. She pressed her head against my hand, releasing a sigh. I don't know how, but I have seen her before, known her before. I feel too familiar with her to have just met her. There was a pull that was hard to resist; a pull that felt too good to resist.

"Edward?"

I shot up, releasing my hand from Bella's cheek. Alice, accompanied by Jasper, stood at the door looking at me like I had three heads. "Hey Alice, Jasper."

"Edward what the hell were you doing?" I opened my mouth but Alice didn't wait. "And it's not the first time either. Edward you can't go around staring and _caressing_ girls whenever you feel like it. It's disgusting and it's no way to make friends."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice you're overreacting. She had something on her face, and I was merely getting it off." Alice scoffed, and walked up to me.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You are the worst liar I have ever met, Edward." Just at the moment the bell, signaling lunch was over, rang. The phrase 'saved by the bell' passed my mind about a hundred times.

"Later Alice, I can't be late for class." Practically running out of the room, I could hear Alice huffing behind me, "This conversation is not over Edward!"

Smiling I ran to my next class, hoping this day would be over soon.

My wish had been granted. The day flew by with ease after lunch.

As I walked toward the nurses office, I saw Alice and Jasper headed to the parking lot. My watch said it was 2:15 when I entered the office.

"Oh hello Edward, how has your day been?" Nurse Clark asked as she packed her stuff up into a bag. I shrugged.

"Could have been worse I guess."

She nodded "Well, I'll be off dear, when Bella wakes up could you tell her I'm glad she's alright?" I nodded and waved goodbye as she left.

Bella was now on her side, legs curled under her. Alice walked in just then and started to talk; but I really wasn't listening. My eyes were locked on to the beautiful creature before me.

Her head started thrashing back and forth, before she gasped and sat up. Oh god she's awake! What will she think of us? I don't think I can live if she hates me.

"Edward turn the light on." Alice demanded as she sat on the bed next to Bella. Alice started chatting off Bella's ear, all while her eyes were scrunched up in discomfort. I covered Alice's mouth with my hand, shutting out the noise.

"I'm sorry about my talkative sister. She's normally very chatty and annoying"-Alice successfully elbowed me in the stomach. I glared at her and removed my hand. "But she gets even more so when she's nervous and apologetic. Are you okay? Can you open your eyes?"

"Uhm, I don't really know. Can you turn off the light? That would probably help." She scrunched up her nose, and I flicked the overhead light off.

She sighed, and slowly opened her eyes. Alice was in her line of sight first, and then she turned her gaze on me. Her brown eyes shot electricity through my system, taking my breath away.

"Thank you," she said barely above a whisper. I couldn't speak. If I opened my mouth at that moment my voice would have sounded like a thirteen year old going through puberty. So I just nodded. And then the most fucked up thing happened.

She actually apologized to Alice for ME running her over! What the fuck? Bella was trying to comfort Alice, telling her that she's a huge klutz and it's all her fault and not to worry.

Fuck.

She's not only the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, but she's also the kindest. I heard Alice introduce me to the angel. I smiled and waved. She blushed and ducked her head. "I'm Bella, by the way." she said awkwardly.

I laughed. That was the understatement of the day. "We know. Apparently you're very popular, I swear we were getting the stink eye from every passerby for hurting their prize student, today."

She blushed and quietly whispered, "I'm sure that's not true." I smiled crookedly.

"Hey, I have a great idea! How about you come to our house for dinner?" Alice happily invited Bella, but she wasn't really paying attention, her eyes glazed over.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" Alice asked, and it seemed to snap Bella out of it.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," She said.

"So what'ya think?" Alice asked urgently. Bella turned her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

"About what?"

She huffed. "About coming over to our house for dinner? We would love to have you, and it's really the least we can do." I sighed. What would make her ask that? Really Alice, we run over the poor girl, poke her with a stick while you're at it.

"I would love to Alice, but I'd really have to consult my dad first." Alice launched herself at her, the full force of her screams hurting my ears. I saw Bella cringe when Alice's arm hit her shoulder. The urge to rip Alice off her was almost too much to handle.

"Alice, let her breath. I don't think the point is to kill her after she agreed to come to dinner with the Neanderthals that ran her over." I got out between clenched teeth.

Alice quickly let go of her, the look of complete shock on her face. "I'm sorry!" I couldn't help it. I started chuckling. It was too funny; I should have documented that face for time to come. Can you say blackmail?

Alice glared at me and I stopped, she can be a scary little sprite.

"I swear Edward, sometimes I just want to," she made a strangling gesture with her hands. "Just strangle you. You're very lucky Bella is here, and I can't have witnesses." I smiled.

Alice needed me too much, she would never even think about hurting me… I hope. When I looked up I saw Alice starting to cry, and Bella comforting her. It just made me feel guilty… guiltier than I was before whenever Bella tries to push all the blame onto herself. When all the blame is really mine.

"Okay, okay let's not get all mushy again. I'm sick and tired of all the crying today." I distracted, trying to change the subject. "Let's see if you can stand Bella." I suggested, walking over to offer my hand.

Alice moved toward the door. "I'm going to see if I can find a wheelchair, just in case."

I held my hands out and watched as Bella threw off her blankets and turned so she was sitting sideways, her legs hanging off.

Then, she grabbed my hands.

And the world stopped.

It was like I was experiencing a flashback. Everything was bright and sunny, the grass was green, and the sky was blue. There was a girl, laughing and running around me, till she stopped in front of me. She was out of breath, but the glorious smile on her face was what took my breath away.

Her hazelnut eyes peered into my very soul as her hands moved back pieces of her beautiful brown hair. I mentally stepped back and saw everything. Her brown eyes and her brown hair and the subtle way her red lips pouted… everything was familiar.

Everything was Bella.

My hands squeezed Bella's as the memory, or whatever it was, faded away. I pulled her to my chest, holding her to me.

There was that buzz I had felt earlier, coursing stronger, almost numbing my fingers in the process. "Well, it seems as though you can stand." I rasped. I could feel my Adams apple bobbing up and down rapidly. "Now let's see if you can walk."

I stepped back, but I couldn't bring myself to remove my hands. She closed the gap, clutching my shirt again. "It seems I can walk just fine." She breathed against my neck.

Oh good God! Shit! I just want to take her now! Throw her on the bed and-

"Okay!" We both jumped back at the sound of Alice's voice. I inwardly groaned, adjusting my pants.

"This school has absolutely no wheelchairs in its possession," She quirked her eyebrow. "Did I interrupt something here?"

"No!" We both screamed simultaneously.

Alice shook her head unconvincingly, and then expressed her joy in Bella coming over for dinner. I didn't really care; my eyes were locked on Bella who was rolling her eyes at the ways of my sister.

My hand reached out instinctively to touch Bella's arm; but she was pulled from grasp by Alice dragging her out the room. I sighed.

What am I going to do? Bella is coming to my house, and I can barely control myself here, in public no less. What's going to happen when we're alone together? I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair.

Whatever happens… Bella and I cannot be alone, or I don't know what will happen. I gripped my backpack tighter and realized that I didn't have the keys to my car.

"Great," I grumbled quickly running out the door. "Alice! You better not leave without me!" I yelled in the parking lot.

She was at the only other car on the lot, a rusty broken down red truck. "Edward I'm glad you think so low of me that I would leave you at school without a way to get home."

"You've done it before, Alice." I quipped. Bella was in the offensive truck, chuckling at the exchange.

"Well, I've got to go guys. My Dad's probably worried sick." Bella said, starting the engine.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive Bella? We don't want you to overexert yourself." I asked, worriedly. She blushed, but nodded.

"I'll be fine Edward. I have a thick skull, falls like that don't hurt me too much." She laughed, her head falling back slightly. I waved as she backed out and didn't stop until she was out of eyesight. Not even two seconds after my hand fell back, that Alice busted out laughing. "Alice, what is wrong with you?"

"We don't want to overexert yourself," Alice mimicked in a deep voice. I rolled my eyes and started walking toward the car.

"Alice just get in the damn car, before I really do leave you in the parking lot." She skipped over, still laughing as we drove off.

How in the hell am I supposed to get through dinner tonight?

* * *

Updated! Yay! Okay y'all review if you want to... most of y'all wont.


End file.
